la vida no se
by Kyuubi Malfoy
Summary: esta histopria es muuy loca... espero les guste, humor, amor... nah... no es una historia, no es romanticaa.. es la vida


Vasos vacíos…

Esta es una historia muy original y a la vez muy poco original. Los personajes son de la serie Naruto, yo no gano dinero haciendo esto, y es mas, lo pierdo, y es mi primera historia de Naruto. Para los que por primera vez leen algo mío, acá puede pasar todo, pero no encontrarán frases como "Y miró en sus ojos color cera, color Aqua, y el dolor profundo se reflejó en ellos." O sea, no se que pueden esperar. No soy cursi. Mientras no sean homo fóbicos, pueden leer esto.

ADVERTENCIA: en el fondo, acá van a encontrar tanta locura como tristeza. La vida, no más. Son muchas partes de reflexión así como de acción. Hecho con amor para mis amigos… que espero no lo lean, o me matan. Xx

Ah, **hay malas palabras**. Es que los personajes dicen "Mierda" "Maldición" Carajo" etc.

Bueno, aquí parte.

Otra luminosa mañana en la villa de Konoha, y sus habitantes cada uno en su tarea, parecían no notar el constante deterioro de su comunidad. Algunos niños y estudiantes no acababan de llegar a la escuela, y corrían por toda la villa en medio de sus gritos.

Hacia ya tres años… ¿Qué idea se podía hacer de eso?

Tres años… la pelirosada no recordaba tanto ya… cada día, al principio, le había parecido una gota de ácido sobre su piel. Tres años… suspiró… fueron tres años. Pero aquel esperado cuerpo, aquel esperado y deseado de vuelta espíritu, aquel amigo, y primer amor, yacían en la enfermería, esperando el resultado de sus investigaciones.

Ya sabía donde encontrar lo que buscaba, y sin embargo, algo la detuvo a estudiar mas. Tal vez uno de esos raros momentos de visión de realidad que tenemos en nuestras vidas. Sintió una voz dentro de su cabeza.

-Sakura… Sakura…

_¿Quién será?_ Se preguntó. _¿Será que me estoy volviendo loca?_

-Por aquí… -y su mano se estiró hacia un libro… allí estaría aquello que ha habría atraído allí esa mañana… tomó el libro, y se sorprendió al ver el título…

Libro de chistes de Konoha.

Una gotita cayó por su gran frente. Por su GRAN frente.

Lo movió para dejarlo en su lugar, mientras pensaba… _estoy loca_… y fue justo entonces que cayó ese otro libro… Las Esferas del Dragón. Lo tomó y se fue al hospital.

Cuando llegó, con el libro que le habían solicitado, y el otro, Tsunade se la quedó viendo.

-¿Y ese libro, Sakura?

-Ah, nada especial. Sólo… lo vi…

-Deja verlo… -Sakura se lo alargó. Sabía que Tsunade nunca, pero nunca, se entretenía en aquellas cosas… la vio pasar las hojas mientras sus ojos recorrían las letras. Finalmente lo dejó sobre la mesa, con una cara de haber comprendido algo.- ¿Sabes lo que dice?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Sólo lo vi en la biblioteca, y me lo traje.

-Ah… mira… una vez me metí al ático del edificio, ese… y encontré unas esferas parecidas a estas… y una especie de aparato electrónico que parecía registrarlas por medio de alguna onda de radio. –Tsunade se paró y dando la espalda a Sakura miró por la ventana. -Años después, durante mis paseos por ahí… unos hombres las andaban buscando… ahora tu traes ese libro… allí dice que las esferas tienen unas estrellas, son siete… y estas pueden cumplir un deseo, así sea la inmortalidad o resucitar a alguien muerto.

-Ah, mierda…

-Así es, temo que las pueda buscar el Akatsuki. Como Hokage, pediré que una comisión vaya tras esas esferas, y pida un deseo. Que desaparezca Akatsuki y las esferas.

-Ah…

-Deberá ser gente especializada… Creo que os enviaré al viejo grupo…

-Pero… aquí dice que cumple dos deseos… ¿no podríamos pedir un Hokage que no muera?

Tsunade se volteó a mirarla con una ceja levantada.

-¿Qué?

Sakura enrojeció mientras bajaba la mirada.

-Podríamos resucitar al menos a un Hokage…

Tsunade se volteó otra vez.

-Naruto será el próximo Hokage, no necesitamos otro.

-Pero…

-¡No hay peros! O tal vez podríamos resucitarlo lo suficiente para que entrene a Naruto…

Sakura iluminó sus ojos, y puso sus puños cerca de su mentón.

-¿En serio? ¿Naruto podrá conocer a su padre, al menos?

-Si… eso creo.

Sin darse cuenta, una leve gota de celos encendió en su corazón. No iba a ser la única que estuviera con Naruto... Pese a ser la Hokage, cuando Sakura salió con un gritito de su oficina, se sintió que algo le dolí al centro del pecho…

-cuesta ¿ne? –Jiraiya se asomó por la ventana.

-¿Espiándome?

-Inspirándome.

-Mh…

-Yo también siento a Naruto como mi hijo… es imposible no tomarle cariño.

-Si… supongo. -Suspiró la Hokage, apoyando su pecho el alfeizar de la ventana.

-¿Qué tal si tu y yo nos liberamos de esa pena…?

-¿Con Sake?

-No, haciendo otro hijo…

El cuerpo de Jiraiya voló realmente lejos entre los bosques.

El equipo se formó sin dudas… Sakura deseaba de todo corazón vivir otra misión con aquel que sus sueños febriles llamaron toda su adolescencia. Pero estaba cambiado. Y cuando el ídolo de sus sueños se levantó su mirada no fue tras ella, sino tras aquel estúpido.

Y sólo entonces cayó en la cuenta del destino deparado a su amor.

Renunció a su propio deseo… pero el hecho de que el pobre una vez en su vida recibiera afecto, tras todo lo que había pasado, merecía la pena.

¿Merecía la pena?

Tal vez el camino mismo se lo diría. O se jodía no más.

A decir verdad, ahora que lo pensaba, mochila a la espalda, siempre había sido así. Fue desde el primer momento que debió haberlo sabido, que Sasuke no la pescaba ni en bajada, y en todas las misiones que ejecutaban juntos, pasaba pendiente del imbécil pendejo. Incluso lo salvó. "mi cuerpo se movió por sí solo". Qué excusa. Nunca volvieron a ser lo mismo desde el país de la ola. Nunca… incluso ella misma se confiaba de esa relación no dicha… nunca expresada… tal vez.

Ahora… podría tenerlo. Ahora podría ocupar ese deseo que se les brindaba… el poder… pero sería falso. Todo lo que quería era un buen Hokage… Naruto lo sería, y necesitaban del consejo de Yondaime…

Sacó esa vieja foto… y miró al legado del cuarto. Akatsuki lo seguí sin piedad todo por ser hijo de quien era, él, sin saberlo… ¿Era acaso ilegítimo?

No lo sabía… desde que salieran del país del Fuego, podrían invocar su espíritu, pero no antes. Sus preguntas primeras se saciarían entonces.

Miró hacia delante, y vio que caminaban muy tensos. Quien sabe cuantas preguntas morían en sus cerebros antes de decirlas.

-Sasuke… Naruto… ¿Qué les parece si por mientras nos contamos qué ha sido de nosotros los últimos años? Porque Naruto y yo no hemos estado tan cerca que digamos tampoco. Y… bueno, empezaré yo.

Entre los bosques, la luz es mediana. Sin ser atemorizante, la oscuridad cubre levemente los cuerpos, y sólo se escucha el rumor de las hojas contra el viento.

-Y desde entonces me dediqué a estudiar con Tsunade sama… y qué me cuentan ustedes…

- Sasuke la miró como diciendo… ya deberías saberlo. – Vamos…

-Eh… yo entrené para volverme Hokage. Es todo lo que he hecho… también he viajado algo… incluso he logrado ahorrar algo… -Naruto caminaba con las manos tras la nuca, intentando ignorar a Sasuke, y a ese monstruo que hace años no sentía… había logrado hacerlo callar… ese monstruo que le gritaba desde su vientre que Sasuke estaba vivo, que debía buscarlo. Se acalló un día sin saberlo, junto con su niñez, tal vez entre las sábanas de cierta ninja que lo adoraba.

-Yo… estuve todo este tiempo con la serpiente y sus secuaces… intentando matar a mi hermano… y a mi mismo. Nada especial.

Sakura y Naruto pararon de caminar al instante, con cara de O.o

-na… ¿Nani? –Dijeron ambos.

-Nanda koto wa… (qué cosa) –Sasuke se mantenía con una cara parecida a la de Kakashi.

-Aj… y porqué matarte a ti mismo… ¿Sabes cuán estúpido suena eso? ¡Sólo lo podía decir alguien tan estúpido como tú! Ash… -Naruto siguió caminando, acentuando mas los pasos a medida que avanzaba, tratando de disimular la leve ira que se apoderaba de él. Le hubiera gustado sentir aquella ira que le había ayudado a invocar sus poderes en su juventud. Pero ya no… los necesitaba.

Sakura se acercó quedito a Sasuke, que se había quedado parado, y a sus ojos empezaba a asomar la bruma de siempre.

-No le hagas caso, es que nos sorprendió.

-No, -le respondió rápidamente. –Él tiene razón. Sólo un tonto como yo puede decir esas cosas.

Sasuke sonó tan deprimido que a Sakura no le quedaron ganas de seguir hablando. Los siguió como siempre nada más.

"Y yo pensando en salvarlo" Pensaba Naruto. Pero se volteó un momento a verlo con el rabillo del ojo, y un suspiro motivó sus rasgos a que bajaran. "Tal vez… nunca llegué a tiempo… nunca pude hacer por él lo que he hecho con otros, y eso que él era el mas cercano… uno de los primeros en reconocerme"

Sakura sólo pensaba en cómo acercarse a Sasuke y decirle que no había misión, que les había pedido que la acompañasen para recordar viejos tiempos, para unirse otra vez. Pero entonces entendió que Sasuke se sentía en deuda y que una vez saldada, partiría otra vez. Debía retenerle con algo… ya que la misión, si se podía llamar así… era exclusivamente por Naruto…

-Sasuke… -Susurró casi sin mover los labios –Debo decirte algo, es con respecto a la misión – el otro la miró apenas con el rabillo del ojo. –El objetivo es que Naruto entre en contacto con su padre, el Cuarto Hokage. Lo lograremos gracias a la magia de unos artículos que debemos reunir.

-¿qué?

-Akatsuki nos seguirá, de seguro. Podríamos aprender a distinguirlos con el olor de su pintauñas… ¿tienes un poco?

Sasuke la miró con una extraña mirada, casi parecía de luz.

-¡Es cierto! Naruto tenía esa extraña habilidad para oler y seguir rastros… ¿la sigue teniendo?

-¡La ha aumentado! El punto es que necesitamos que siga entrenando en este viaje…

-¿Eh, de qué hablan? –Habían subido tanto el volumen que Naruto se dio cuanta que estaban hablando.

-De nada… ajajaja… -Sakura se restregó la cabeza mientras esperó a que Naruto se diera vuelta.

Pero no hacía falta decir más… Sasuke le mostró un frasco de esmalte de uñas de un color característico…

-Se lo saqué a Orochimaru una vez… Pamela Grant ya no los vende, por si no sabes.

-Ah… salieron de producción…

-Sí, así que ahora los produce una marca barata… y otra que sólo se compra en París o Barcelona. Me han dicho que en Nueva York también…

-Mira, una de las pocas cosas que me imaginé que se podrían aprender con Orochimaru era de cosméticos. –Sakura estaba asombrada cuando escuchó decir eso a Sasuke, casi sintiendo envidia al saber que tal vez Sasuke había ido a tales desfiles de moda.

Eso SI lo escuchó Naruto.

-Sasuke… ahora te habrás vuelto maricón…

-Ya déjame, un usuratonkachi como tú no entiende de cosas de estilo al asesinar.

-Y soy lo suficientemente bueno luchando como para no involucrarme con esas cosas. –Naruto se cruzó de brazos, pensando de nuevo si debía buscarse un símbolo con que rayar las caras de los vencidos por él.

-Pero un buen ninja se ocupa de todo, baka. Mira, te muestro que este en particular tiene un olor específico. Lo usan sólo los de Akatsuki. Cuando te haces miembro te dan una partida completa, y no hay mas producción en el mundo…

-Buff… Haberlo sabido antes hubiera podido seguir un rastro… aunque lo dejan… esos tipos se creen tan condenadamente buenos que dejan su rastro sin importar que alguien los siga.

-Pero… ¿los puedes percibir antes que se acerquen?

-No… sólo los he podido perseguir hasta perderme… ese olor no se despega mas que un metro desde el suelo, y cuando ya llevan dos días corriendo, se pierde.

Sakura quedó con una gotita en la cabeza. ¿Dos días? Estos tipos sí que eran cabeza dura. Aún se preguntaba cómo pudieron buscar tanto a Orochimaru.

-Ya veo… pero si te acostumbras a seguirlo…

-Creo que podría…

-entonces vamos… Sakura, puedes…

-¿Yo? –Sakura miró a ambos. –Pero yo no me sé pintar…

-Eso ya lo sabemos. –Sasuke se cruzó de brazos. Pero no importa si queda bien o mal, es para que Naruto aprenda a sentir el olor.

-Ah, y porqué yo y no tu, Sasuke… Tú ya debes saber pintarte. –Le contestó la rosada.

-No. –Respondió, con eso que le dijo Naruto que "se había puesto maricón" no quiso hacerlo. Se preguntó porqué le molestaba que Naruto le dijera eso.

-Y te mueves más rápido. –Juntó sus puños bajo su barbilla al mirarlo, para ver si resultaba.

-No. –Se preguntó qué pasaba con Sakura, antes le bastaba una mirada y le obedecía.

-Ash… está bien, líder. –Sakura le quitó el frasco, y se agachó.

-Pero hazlo cuando nos hayamos instalado para pasar la noche.

-oye… y qué es eso de "_líder_"… -Naruto se quedó mirándolos. Sakura se puso en pie.

-Sea como sea, Sasuke siempre fue el líder del equipo… -Le explicó mientras caminaba al lado de Sasuke. -por si no lo has notado, sabía cuando te convenía pegar, y donde. Es la cabeza táctica de nosotros tres. Yo soy la médico, él líder y tú, cabezota, eres la parte fuerte.

-Eh, yo soy el fuerte del equipo, ne, ne?

-Sí… -Sasuke chasqueo la lengua haciendo una sonrisa. –El cabeza de músculo del equipo.

Naruto se vio pasado por los dos, que se pusieron a saltar para llegar más rápido casi al tiempo. Pareció quedar serio, pero al ver en su mente la sonrisa que había hecho Sasuke, supo que habían vuelto al equipo.

-¡Ey! Espérenme… eso fue un insulto, Sasuke… Sakura… me las van apagar… -Les gritó de donde estaba, con una mano extendida cerca de su boca.

-¡Sólo si nos atrapas! –Escuchó gritar de adelante.

-¡Allá voy! –Y saltó donde los otros habían hecho, no sin dar una sonrisa antes. –_Gracias, kamisama…_-Se le escuchó susurrar.

Espero que les haya gustado. Dejen Rewiews… es mi primer fic de Naruto… se viene otro… y… Yeah…

Oh yeah.


End file.
